Essentially, draft conditions which appear when driving a convertible-type automobile with the top down are caused by the external air flow entraining passenger compartment air after flowing over the hood and windshield of the automobile. This air flow passes over the top of the passenger compartment and draws air out of it, creating a low pressure region in the seating area of the vehicle. The air drawn from this region is replenished by an air flow originating in the area of the back of the vehicle and directed forward. This air flow is annoying to passengers, since it strikes the passengers' back, and also causes an increase in the noise level. Even if the side windows of the vehicle are raised, the annoying airflow is not significantly reduced.
To solve the foregoing problem, it has been repeatedly proposed (DE-B-35 37 644 or EP-A-233 777) to dispose shields crosswise behind the seats, which shields extend upwardly from the middle of the vehicle. In order to allow a small portion of the reverse air flow to remain so as to retain for the occupants a feeling of being in a convertible,, it is also already known (DE-B-38 36 375) to provide a net which lets some air through, instead of a solid shield.
Also already known is a visually less noticeable windscreen (DE-B-37 19 115), which covers the space between the two seat backs of the front seats. Although this solution results in an improvement, it cannot prevent all of the air flow; for example, it does not stop the flow of air along the outside of the seats.